Teen Hearts Beating Faster
by briana35805
Summary: CORY IN THE HOUSE Meena and Newt were assigned dance partners for their school’s latin ballroom contest. What happens when an innocent dance turns into sexual tention? NewtMeena OneShot! Nothing graphic. ENJOY:


**Disclaimer-** I'm in no way associated with Cory in The House or any of its characters. I do not claim to be the owner of Disney Channel, Cory in The House, Jason Dolley, or Maiara Walsh. I just write fanfics, people.

**A/N-** This is based on a dream I had. Please don't be a pervert and skip to the sexual parts, read the **entire** story. This is not for kids, and is only for people mature enough to watch PG-13 movies. This has nothing graphic. Sorry to dissapoint any perverted people out there. Sorry it's so short, I wanted to make it short, sweet, and to the point. This is a Newt/Meena oneshot, so there won't be any chapters after this. The title is from a Panic! At The Disco song. Enjoy, and reviews are very appreciated. (:

* * *

**Teen Hearts Beating Faster**

She walked up the front walk and onto his porch. It's been a while since she'd hung out here. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Meena and Newt had been friends since they were babies, so she was thrilled when Mr. Domomatsi assigned them as partners for their school's latin ballroom dance contest. Just the thought of being pressed against him, sweaty and breathing heavy made her mind wander into thoughts fifteen year old girls should not be thinking.

She heard footsteps, then watched as the door pulled open. When she saw him, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Meena," He began, smiling. "You're late." He scratched the back of his head, then motioned for her to come in.

"Sorry, Newt. I had to cook my brother dinner, then walk all the way here." She answered honestly.

"It's cool. Uhh, basement. That's where all my music stuff is." He said pointing to a flight off stairs pointing downwards. "Yeah, speakers, CDs, stuff like that." He explained while the two walked down the endless staircase. She reached the bottom and stepped onto the cold, silver floor. She took a look around and her mouth dropped open. In one corner, there was a entertainment center complete with a TV, DVD player, and a whole case filled with DVDs, with a long white-leather couch with two side-tables on each end. On the right, there was a HUGE sterio with a CD player, Cassette player, Record player, anything you could think of. Then on the left, there was a bed. Wait, a bed?

"Newt, why do you have a bed in your basement?" She asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, uh..." He began, embarrassment was in his voice. "...since the baby came, mom and dad turned my room into a nursary, so I had to move all my stuff down here. It's actually pretty cosy." He laughed at the end, then walked over to the sterio. "Did you bring the CD Mr. Domomatsi gave us?"

Meena didn't answer. She was distracted looking at everything. "Meena..."

"MEENA!" He called louder, making her jump. "Oh, uh, y-yeah." She reached in her bag and pulled out a latino music CD. "Here," She handed it to him, and watched him put it in. "What number?" He asked.

"Uhh, six." She replied. He turned to number six and stood in front of her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Mmhmm..." She answered, raising up her frame. He took her hands and put them down by her side. "Okay, first of all: Your frame's so weak it should be put in a nursing home. Second of all: What's with the nerves. There's nothing to be nervous about. This is just dancing...with, slightly a little more sexual intake, but besides that it's perfectly fine. This is me, Meena. Alright? Now. Let me see your frame."

She rolled her eyes and put up a 'better' frame. "Better?" She asked, partly smiling.

He smirked. "Much."

"Now, keep your head up when I spin you. The whole purpose of this contest is to win, right? Now. Spin." He grabbed her hips with both of his hands and she spun around three times, she stopped and put her hands on his shoulders. "Okay..." She said, breathing heavy. "Please don't make me do that again. I'm already dizzy."

He laughed. "Okay, now just basic." One of his hands grabbed hers, and the other was placed on her hip. She had the spacing down, but kept looking at her feet. "No. Stop looking at your feet."

"But if I don't I'll trip." She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for; To make sure you don't trip or stumble. Now, look directly at me. And dance." He grabbed the CD remote from the table and clicked 'play'. He put his frame back to match hers and they danced. Both were doing well, then things started to heat up. They grinded their hips together to match the tempo. He raised his hand above her head to spin her once quickly, and she came back to face him directly, their faces only but two inches apart. Both were breathing heavily, sweating, and trying their best to catch their breaths. "Good," Newt breathed out. "Now...let's try moving around now." He said, and both of them moved around the floor, closer together than required, and Meena let out a short squeal when she felt Newt push her against the wall.

"Perfect," She breathed out, just a little above a whisper. "Now..." She was interupted by a set of lips pressed against hers. Her hands were shaking and her body was trembling as she curled her fingers through his blonde hair, and their kiss was released. Both looked at each other, then Newt brought his lips to her neck, as she tilted her head back. "Newt, I don't...th-think we should be doing this."

He looked at her. "Why not?"

"We're only kids. It doesn't feel right." She answered.

He hesitated, but moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I can make it feel right." She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear, pulling her arms around him. They fell into another deep kiss. Both of them shaking. The song ended, and the music cut off. He pulled her away from the wall and slowly unzipped her dress from the back of her. He brushed the straps off her tan shoulders, and watched the dress fall to her ankles.

She unbuttoned his polo and lifted it over his head, then meeting in another kiss. Clothing after Clothing was disreguarded, as both of them fell onto Newt's bed.

She had waited so long, and the thought that this was happening, not just in her dreams anymore. This is reality, true reality.

"Meena, I just have to ask you one thing..." He said. Laying directly ontop of her, looking down into her brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?"

She hesitated, then responded with a sly, "Yes."

He smirked and replied seductively, "I'll take care of that." He kissed her again, and their bodies moved together as one.

She looked up at him, and he brushed wet hair from her damp forehead. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Once it was all over, she layed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she listened to it quicken with every breath he took, and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair with one hand, and holding her back with the other. Finally, she'd experienced what she'd always wanted to. This was proof above all. She loved Newt. The guy who made her sweat when she saw him at school. The guy who she thought about every night laying in bed. The guy who made her have feelings she wasn't used to having. She sighed, then fell asleep in his arms.

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster... 


End file.
